


The Maid Suit

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Who doesn't love a maidsuit...





	The Maid Suit

I was minding my own business, playing around with a game on my phone when all of a sudden my wife comes into the room wearing a full blown maid outfit and a duster. She even wore one of those little maid hats. I knew Regina was a little weird at times and I usually manage to reason it down to the fact she's from the Enchanted forest, but this was something else.

She started dusting the books in the bookcase, her frilly skirt bouncing and moving as she moved her body. I could tell she was wearing stockings as the lace on them peeked out just a little. I bit my lip and looked at her closely. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say something about it, or to just go with it. I decided to do the latter and let her dust off the shelves some more. I fiddled around with my phone some more and noticed her moving around the room, actually cleaning things until she finally arrived at the coffee table. She bent over and used the duster to quickly swipe over the thing. As she did that, the skirt of her short dress hitched up far enough for me to see she was actually wearing black lace panties as well.

_Figures..._

I smirked a little and slid my hand up over her thigh and grabbed her ass. She gasped and turned around to look at me.  
"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" She asked and I just looked innocent.  
"I'm sorry, I was trying to reach for my coffee." I said and pointed at the table where there was an empty mug, which I was fully aware was empty and has been for the last few hours.  
"Just... Watch where you're reaching next time." She said and grabbed the empty mug. "You'll need some more coffee if you want it. It's empty."  
"It's fine, I don't really need it." I said and grabbed Regina by her wrist, pulling her into my lap. "I found something else I really want." I said and licked my lip.  
"Miss Swan!" She pretended to be all shy and not into this, but I knew better. The look in her eyes told me this was exactly what she was after.  
"Relax, I'll take good care of you." I said and put my hands on her ass, holding her in place on my lap.

"But, my husband..."  
"Won't find out as long as we don't tell him." I snorted a little at her pathetic excuse. I then kissed her to shut her up. Regina melted into the kiss and slowly slid her arms around my shoulders and held me tightly. I groped her ass and spanked it a little. She yelped and chuckled as I did so before working on taking my shirt off.  
"Let me service you properly then, Miss Swan." She said and I let her strip my shirt off before grabbing her and throwing her on her back on the couch. I crawled over her and between her legs while kissing over her neck, biting it gently. The auburn-haired woman moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist while sliding her hand into my hair and pushing me a little closer to her neck. I knew this was one of her weaknesses and I very much enjoyed taking advantage of them.

Regina slid her free hand over my back and pulled on my bra, fiddling with the clasp till it came off. I smirked and pulled back.  
"You seem plenty eager to get me naked, Miss Mills." I smirked and let her take the thing off my arms.  
"I want to please you." She said with a soft purr and slid her hands over my bare breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. I arched into the touch, connecting our bodies and leaning in to kiss her deeply. Regina caught my lips between hers and teased them a little with her tongue. I smirked slightly and moved to deepen the kiss, sliding my hands into her hair, tilting her head a little to give me better access.

We moaned into the kiss and I started to slowly rock my hips against Regina's. The woman moaned a little louder and met my movements, slowly rocking her hips as well, creating some friction between us. The woman's hands slid from my breasts, down my sides and onto my ass, grabbing it and pulling me even closer, causing us to grind our hips together more.

I pulled back from our kiss and looked into Regina's eyes, who looked back at me desperately. She wanted this, but she wanted more than this... And I wasn't about to deny her that. I pushed her skirt up and slid my hand over the flimsy lace fabric hiding underneath. The woman gasped as I slid my hand over her clothed core, feeling her wetness right through the fabric. Her fingers curled into the belt loops of my jeans and pulled on them.  
"Take it off." She demanded and bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan but failing as I rubbed over her clit teasingly through the fabric. "Please..."

I sat up and pulled her right into my lap, guiding the woman's hands to my zipper while moving to kiss her deeply once more. The brunette immediately got to work and popped the button, pulling down the zipper and tried to push the material over my hips while sharing a passionate kiss. Her lips never left mine as she got up, pulling me along and started to shove the pants down forcibly. I chuckled and helped her, wriggling my way out of it until the fabric finally hit the floor so I could kick it aside. Regina pulled back from the kiss and gave me a gentle shove, making me fall back and sit on the couch again. She straddled me, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started rocking her hips against mine. I grinned and grabbed her by her hips.

"You're such a naughty maid." I purred, pushing her hair aside and nibbled on her earlobe. She arched her neck and mewled softly."I really like it when you get naughty though." I whispered over her skin as I made my way down her neck and bit it gently while my hands slid down her thighs only to go up again under her skirt. I could feel her shiver as my fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin as I made my way further and further up till I reached my goal, which were the lace panties. I gently scratched over them with my nails, causing the woman's hips to jerk the closer I got to her core.  
  
"Miss Swan..." A breathy moan left her lips. She leaned in till there was almost no space between our lips. "Please... Fuck me." She pleaded. The way she said it was so hot, I could feel my body ignite as it turned me on so much. I rubbed over the fabric of the panties a few more times to tease her some more before pushing the fabric aside and sliding my fingers through the wet folds. I wasn't too surprised how easily they went inside of her body considering how wet she actually was at this point. Regina let out a long and hot moan, getting accustomed to the feeling of having my fingers inside of her. She held me a little tighter around my shoulders and kissed me deeply as she slowly started to move her hips, riding my fingers.

I wrapped my arm around the woman's waist and held her closer, guiding her as she moved her hips.  
"Fuhh..uck." She whimpered as I started to thrust my fingers inside of her, matching her pace. The woman let her head fall back and held onto my shoulders more tightly, burying her nails into them. I could feel her nails digging into my skin painfully as she picked up the pace, wanting and needing more. I curled my fingers inside of her, making the woman cry out as I rubbed the inner walls and that special place inside of her. Regina's hips jerked a little, her grip tightened and I swore I could feel some blood trickling down my shoulder from where she had a vice grip with her nails.  
"Shit, Regina." I groaned and the woman leaned forward, moving to hug me around my shoulders instead. I moved to kiss and bite hers, slowly making my way to her neck.  
"E-Emma..." The woman moaned and her hips moved erratically as she was getting close to her orgasm. I could feel she was close as her walls clenched around my fingers. I kept thrusting them and used my thumb to tease her clit as well to send her over the edge.

It didn't take long before the woman just convulsed against my body, letting out a loud moan. Her walls clenched down on my fingers, gripping them tightly to stop them from moving altogether before another wave of liquid just slicked them up some more, feeling it drip down my hand and wrist. I smirked and kissed the woman's cheek as she lay limp against me for a moment, catching her breath.

It took a few moments before Regina composed herself enough to pull back and kiss me softly yet deeply. She took my hand away from between her legs and guided it up, moving to suck her own juice off my fingers. I groaned as I watched her lick and suck on the fingers, cleaning them before letting herself slide off the couch and moved to spread my legs.  
"Watching and hearing me already did this much to you." She smirked as the woman looked at the stain in my underwear, which was more than damp. My panties were soaked and my thighs wet. I purred a little and smirked.  
"Can't help it. I have such a hot maid who loves to get fucked by me." I said boldly and she gasped.  
"I'm simply doing my duties. You seem to expect this of me, so I'm doing my best to service you." The woman smirked again and leaned forward, grabbing my hips and pulling them towards her roughly. I slid down with a chuckle and watched as she slowly leaned in and started to suck on the wet spot on my panties, licking her lips as she pulled back before pushing the fabric aside and simply diving in without warning.

I moaned hotly as she licked from bottom to top and sucked on my sensitive clit as it was craving attention by now. I wriggled a little as she did that. It felt so good to finally get some attention, especially since she is very good with her tongue and mouth. She knew exactly what to do to turn me into a mess within minutes. I could feel her hands slide over my inner thighs her nails gently scratching the sensitive skin there while lightly sucking on my clit, swirling her tongue around it and driving me absolutely nuts. I reached down and slid my hands into her hair, holding her closer. I could practically feel her smirking against my core as she worked her tongue and slowly moved and slipped it deep inside of me, swirling it around before actually thrusting it inside of me. I panted and moaned, becoming an incoherent mess as the woman put me through this sweet torture, her fingers working on the sensitive nub while she worked magic with that tongue inside of me. Her free hand slid over my body, over my hip, up over my stomach and towards my breast, giving it a gentle squeeze before pinching the nub and sliding her hand further up, towards my neck, gently squeezing it lightly, making it harder for me to breathe which only cause me to go over the edge as she drove me crazy.

I arched off the couch as I came hard, trembling a little before falling back onto the couch, gasping for air. Regina got up and kissed all the way up my body as I slowly came down from my high of orgasm. Her lips sought out mine and I kissed her back slowly, sliding my hands around her body as she moved to sit in my lap again. I held her tightly and purred as I felt her body so close to mine. I love the feeling of being so close to her, even if she was still wearing the costume.  
  
"How about that coffee, hmm?" Regina asked with a smirk and I chuckled.  
"Yeah, how about that coffee, Mrs. Swan-Mills?" I asked and she kissed me softly.  
"Coming right up, Mrs. Swan-Mills." The woman purred and went to the kitchen looking like nothing had happened as I lay here naked yet incredibly satisfied.

I love these kinds of surprises coming from her. This was one of the best surprises yet.

"We are so keeping that maid suit..."


End file.
